


Дыши… или нет

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Porn, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, implied established relationship, light d/s themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Дыши… или нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe...or Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874910) by [Reaping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping). 



Дерек почувствовал, как задрожала рука, когда он придавил немного сильнее. Никогда еще его контроль не был так важен. Он желал дать Стайлзу все, чего тот хотел, но сам Дерек не имел права потеряться в происходящем. Стайлз доверил ему решать, когда остановиться. Но боже, было так трудно не поддаваться. Каждый раз, когда Дерек перекрывал доступ воздуха, тело Стайлза напрягалось, выгибая спину, а его задница сжималась, стискивая член Дерека, пока он боролся с желанием отбиваться от руки, сжимающей его горло. Дерек научился читать сердце Стайлза, слушая замедляющийся ритм, когда кислород прекращал поступать в легкие. Он следил за признаками того, что это слишком долго длится, пока неглубоко толкался в Стайлза, задевая простату на каждом толчке и придерживаясь ритма, который тот любил больше всего. Он увидел, как ресницы Стайлза затрепетали, сердце начало сбиваться с равномерного гулкого ритма. Дерек ослабил давление на горло, и Стайлз судорожно вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и напрягаясь всем телом.

– Стайлз? – он слышал, как сердце Стайлза восстанавливает сердцебиение, когда начинает дышать, но он не мог не проверить его состояние.

– З-зеленый, – откашлявшись ответил Стайлз. Голос был довольно хриплым, но не настолько, чтобы усомниться в ответе. И звук этого голоса что-то сделал с Дереком, он резко толкнулся еще раз и слегка дернулся, когда почувствовал, как Стайлз схватил его руку и вернул ее на горло, сжав и отпустив в молчаливой просьбе о большем. И Дерек сдался, сжимая горло чуть сильнее, чем до этого.

Он начал толкаться быстрее, свободной рукой приподнимая бедра Стайлза так, чтобы каждым толчком попадать по простате. Дерек чувствовал, как Стайлз пытался сглотнуть, все его тело мелко дрожало, борясь с нехваткой воздуха, напрягалось и расслаблялось. Дерек видел последствия – залитую румянцем кожу Стайлза, поджавшиеся яйца. Он был очень близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Дерек чуть сильнее надавил на его горло, достаточно, чтобы оставить слабые отметины, и Стайлз кончил, напрягаясь всем телом и пачкая их животы. Дерек разжал хватку, скользнул рукой на спину Стайлза, перевернул его, поставив на колени и, обхватив руками, глубоко толкнулся несколько раз и окончательно остановился, запирая себя внутри и кончая под мысли "узкийгорячиймой" глубоко внутри Стайлза. Он осторожно перевернул их со Стайлзом набок, тот прижался к нему, прошептал "хорошо", а потом отключился.


End file.
